The present invention relates to a buckle device for releasably fastening together a first, second and third strap. More specifically, the present invention relates to a three way buckle device for releasably fastening together a first, second and third strap.
Buckles are used in child car seats and other types of child seats in order to safely secure a young child in the car seat or any other type of child seat. Typically, such buckles fasten together three straps with the center strap extending from the car seat or other anchor point to between the child""s legs. The other straps are side straps which extend from the car seat or other anchor points around the shoulders of the child and releasably attach to the buckle so that the three straps securely hold the child within the car seat or the like. In this way, the center strap is permanently and adjustably secured to the three way buckle while the other two straps are readily releasable from the buckle.
Many different designs for three way buckles have been proposed. However, many of the prior art proposals are relatively complex and thus comparatively costly to manufacture.
The three way buckle according to the present invention is simple in design and provides an extremely reliable means for securely fastening the three straps together. Furthermore, the buckle according to the present invention enables the simultaneous release of both side straps. Also, because the release button, according to the present invention, is molded as a separate molding from the socket, the mold required for producing the socket is greatly simplified and the production of correctly molded sockets is enhanced.
Therefore, it is a primary feature of the present invention to provide a three way buckle that overcomes the problems associated with the prior art arrangements and which make a considerable contribution to the art of manufacturing buckles.
Another feature of the present invention is the provision of a three way buckle which simultaneously releases two of the straps from the buckle.
A further feature of the present invention is the provision of a three way buckle which has a separately molded release button.
Another feature of the present invention is the provision of a three way buckle which is simple in construction and thus of relatively low cost.
Other features and advantages of the buckle according to the present invention will be readily apparent to those skilled in the art by a consideration of the detailed description of a preferred embodiment of the invention contained herein.
The present invention relates to a buckle device for releasably fastening together a first, second and third strap. The device includes a first plug which is attached to the first strap and a second plug which is attached to the second strap. A socket is attached to the third strap and a release button is molded separately from the socket. The button cooperates with the socket such that when the button is disposed in a first disposition relative to the socket, the first and second plugs are secured relative to the socket. However, when the button is disposed in a second disposition relative to the socket, the first and second plugs are released from the socket. The first plug includes an attaching portion for attaching the first plug to the first strap and a tongue projecting from the attaching portion for insertion into the socket. The tongue defines an opening and a first and a second slide are disposed spaced and parallel relative to each other so that the tongue is disposed between the first and second slide. The second plug includes a further attaching portion for attaching the second plug to the second strap. A further tongue projects from the further attaching portion for insertion into the socket, the further tongue defining a further opening. A first and a second rail are disposed spaced and parallel relative to each other so that the further tongue is disposed between the first and second rail. The socket defines a first and a second hole, the first hole slidably receiving therein the tongue of the first plug and the second hole slidably receives therein the further tongue of the second plug. The socket defines a catch which engages the opening when the tongue is inserted into the first hole such that the first plug is secured relative to the socket. Also, the socket defines a further catch which engages the further opening when the further tongue is inserted into the second hole such that the second plug is secured relative to the socket. The arrangement is such that when the button is disposed in the first disposition, the tongue and further tongue are secured within the socket and when the button is disposed in the second disposition thereof, the button deflects the tongue and the further tongue away from the catch and further catch respectively so that the opening disengages from the catch and the further opening disengages from the further catch such that the first and second plugs are released from the socket.
In a more specific embodiment of the present invention, the plugs and the socket are fabricated from plastics material.
Furthermore, the socket further defines an aperture for the slidable reception therein of the button. More specifically, the aperture is of oval shaped configuration and the aperture is equidistantly spaced from the first and the second hole. Additionally, the socket includes an upstanding rim which surrounds the aperture. Moreover, the socket includes an attachment eye for attachment to the third strap. Also, the socket includes a partition which is disposed between the first hole and the second hole for partitioning the first hole from the second hole.
In a preferred embodiment of the present invention, the socket includes a first support for supporting the catch and a second support for supporting the further catch. The second support is disposed opposite to the first support within the aperture. Moreover, the partition is disposed between the first hole and the second hole for partitioning the first hole from the second hole, the partition being disposed between the first and second supports.
The button includes a first depending leg which cooperates with the tongue and the further tongue so that when the button is disposed in the second disposition thereof, the first leg deflects the tongue and the further tongue so that the catch disengages from the opening and the further catch disengages from the further opening.
Also, a second depending leg cooperates with the tongue and the further tongue so that when the button is disposed in the second disposition thereof, the second leg deflects the tongue and the further tongue so that the catch disengages from the opening and the further catch disengages from the further opening. The second leg is disposed opposite to the first leg.
The button further includes a ridge which extends outwardly from the first leg for retaining the button relative to the socket. Also, a further ridge extends outwardly from the second leg for retaining the button relative to the socket, the further ridge being disposed opposite to the ridge.
More specifically, the first leg includes a first and a second member, the first member cooperating with the tongue and the second member cooperating with the further tongue. The second leg includes a first and a second portion, the first portion cooperating with the tongue and the second portion cooperating with the further tongue.
The partition is disposed between the first hole and the second hole for partitioning the first hole from the second hole, the arrangement being such that the partition is disposed between the first member and the second member, the partition also being disposed between the first portion and the second portion.
More particularly, the first leg defines a slot which is disposed between the first and second members, the slot receiving therein the partition. Also, the second leg defines a further slot which is disposed between the first and second portions, the further slot receiving therein the partition such that the button rides upon and is guided by the partition.
The tongue has a proximal and a distal end, the proximal end extending from the attaching portion. Also, the opening extends through the tongue, the opening having a leading edge. The tongue includes a guide disposed between the distal end of the tongue and the leading edge of the opening. The arrangement is such that when the first plug is inserted into the first hole, the guide slides against the catch until the catch reaches the leading edge of the opening whereat, the catch enters the opening for retaining the tongue within the first hole of the socket.
Additionally, the further tongue has a first and a second end, the first end of the further tongue extending from the further attaching portion. The further opening extends through the further tongue, the further opening having a front edge. The further tongue includes a further guide which is disposed between the second end of the further tongue and the front edge of the further opening. The arrangement is such that when the second plug is inserted into the second hole, the further guide slides against the further catch until the further catch reaches the front edge of the further opening whereat, the further catch enters the further opening for retaining the further tongue within the second hole of the socket.
The slides are of L-shaped cross sectional configuration and the socket includes a first and second protrusion which cooperate with the slides for guiding the tongue into the first hole. Also, the rails are of L-shaped cross sectional configuration and the socket includes a first and second rib which cooperate with the rails for guiding the further tongue into the second hole.
Also, the plugs are interchangeable relative to the holes and depression of the button to the second disposition thereof simultaneously releases both plugs from the socket.
Other features and advantages of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon review of the following detailed description, claims and drawings in which like numerals are used to designate like features.